vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemon
|-|Rosemon= Rosemon is a Fairy Digimon which has an appearance like the rose, which is called the queen of flowers. It has the appearance of a beautiful woman, and desires to remain beautiful forever. Its personality is more or less that way, and though it is excessively self-conscious about such things, its true strength does not in fact compare unfavorably with other Ultimates. Also, it wears on its breast a "Tiferet", a jewel which is engraved with the symbol of love and beauty. This Tiferet that it possesses is said to promise it eternal beauty and power. |-|Rosemon Burst Mode= A Rosemon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Evolution, it is a unique form which wears an aura of love and beauty. |-|Rosemon X= Rosemon's vivid beauty has been drawn out, and its figure, dyed deep crimson to the point that everything red looks completely washed out, gives an overwhelming sense of inferiority to those who see it. The "Aphroditear" drops on its petals, seen when incurring the wrath of Rosemon, are said to be the tears of Rosemon's love, and Digimon that have seen them are eventually annihilated by its Special Move "Rosen Blood", in which they personally embrace Rosemon's thorned whips despite knowing that they will get injured, causing damage afterwards. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Rosemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data Attribute Fairy Digimon, Flower Queen Powers and Abilities: Rosemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can drain life force), Empathic Manipulation, Whip and Rapier Mastery, Sleep Manipulation (Can force the opponent to sleep), Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation, Hypnosis, Immobilization, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Poison Manipulation. |-|Burst Mode=All previous abilities on a much greater scale, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can pierce through defenses with Aguichant Levres. |-|X-Antibody=All Rosemon Abilities amplified, Much stronger Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Should be equal to other Ultimate Class Digimon) | At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than before) | At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than base) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Ultimate Class Digimon such as MetalGarurumon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reaction and combat speed | Relativistic+ with FTL reaction and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level (Tanked hits from Imperialdramon FM, who is stated to have the power to destroy a planet within his attacks) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to other Burst Mode Digimon) | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High, manages to fight the likes of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and the Royal Knights for extended periods of time. Range: Extended melee range with her whip, several kilometers with beams and plant manipulation abilities Standard Equipment: Her whip, which can be charged with energy to serve as a rapier. She also has a flower that passively heals her, her Tifaret, a jewel representing beauty which she can be use to fire energy blasts as well as a projectile on its own Intelligence: Rosemon is an extremely skilled fighter, fighting on par with the Royal Knights and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode in her Burst Mode. Believing that beauty is power, she battles with a refined elegance and assaults her foes from all sides with thorny vines and beams to overwhelm them without taking a single scratch. In Cyber Sleuth, she has even managed to fight extremely powerful foes like the Mother Eater alongside characters like Alphamon and Omegamon, proving her power and skill in combat. Weaknesses: Extremely vain and is somewhat of a sadist, Burst Mode is only temporary Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. In Rosemon's case, she has adapted to the likes of Yggdrasil's Program X Erasure, to the point that even strengthened versions are ineffective against her. Rosemon *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave in body and soul. *'Rose Spear' (Rose Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation:' Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug:' Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet:' Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle:' Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination:' Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock:' Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot' (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn:' Shoots thorns at all enemies. *'Final Aura:' Greatly heals all allies. *'Gaia Element III:' Blasts the opponent with a burst of plant energy. *'Poison:' This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. *'Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz:' Unleashes a wave of dark red bats with purple cyclone or fire bats that burn opponent to a crisp. This move burns the body and soul directly. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Rosemon Burst Mode *'Charité (Fra: Charity):' Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent and then annihilates them. *'Jewel of Heart: (Tifaret):' Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. *'Aguichantes Lèvres:' Blows a kiss to release a powerful beam of light that pierces through any defense the enemy may have. Rosemon X *'Roses Rapier:' Using the vine on its right arm, it uses fencing skills, that pierce its opponent. *'Rosen Blood:'The "Aphroditear" drops on its petals, seen when incurring the wrath of Rosemon, are said to be the tears of Rosemon's love, and Digimon that have seen them are eventually annihilated by its Special Move "Rosen Blood", in which they personally embrace Rosemon's thorned whips despite knowing that they will get injured, causing damage afterwards. Key: Rosemon (Digimon Adventure Tri) | Burst Mode | X-Antibody Note: For her partner human Mimi Tachikawa, see here. For her master in Cyber Sleuth, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Tier 3